


Babysitting & Ice Cream

by TheLaziestMotherfucker



Series: Charlie Smith and More! [2]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestMotherfucker/pseuds/TheLaziestMotherfucker
Summary: While Quill and Caroline spend some alone time, Charlie and Matteusz babysit Andrea for the afternoon.





	Babysitting & Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> So here's this fluffy oneshot! I won't be writing again until my break. This took me forever to write and I have no time or the right mind set to write during school. I'm also considering writing something else for Class so who knows. I will try to keep this series going but it might be slower than anticipated. 
> 
> Heads up, sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I didn't have the chance to proofread but I will!

“Did Quill say when we can come back?” Charlie asked Matteusz before taking a lick of his ice cream cone. He put his hand on top of Andrea’s sleeping head, making sure that nothing dripped onto her. It probably wasn’t the greatest idea to get an ice cream cone when he was carrying Andrea in a baby carrier on his chest. 

Matteusz’s face scrunched up. Charlie smiled at him. He had a bit of ice cream on his nose. “I do not think so,” Matteusz said. “I thought she told you.” Charlie shook his head. “She will probably text us and let us know.” Matteusz took another bite of his ice cream. 

Now it was Charlie’s turn to scrunch up his face. “Do you think so?” He asked, not believing that Quill would actually let them know when they could come back in the house. 

“You don’t?” Matteusz questioned in return. 

Charlie shook his head again. “I think she’ll try to keep us out for as long as she possibly can.” 

“She won’t,” Matteusz said. “She probably wants to,” He smiled a bit,”but she won’t.”

“How do you know?” Charlie asked, curious to know how Matteusz was so confident that Quill would get in touch with him.

He knew her better than Charlie did. Their relationship was different than the one Charlie had with her, although in all honesty, everyone’s relationship with Quill was different than his. He knew why it was different, but he thought, having known her the longest, that he would probably know her better than the rest. That was not holding up to be true. It seemed that time had no correlation with how well one person knew another. Charlie figured that it did, but based of his friends relationships with other people at school, it did not. Ram was telling them the other day about this one guy that he’s attended school with since he was a boy, but hardly knew him. He said that talked every once in a while, but it never went far beyond the occasional and distant small talk. 

Charlie didn’t remember how they had gotten on that topic but they had. It made sense, surprisingly enough. Back on Rhodia, there were people that Charlie had known since he was born, but he didn’t know anything about their personal life. He knew more about Matteusz from the one year they’ve been together than he did with people he had spent 17 years with. Ram described it as people “clicking.” Some people instantly hit it off or slowly connect, and sometimes they don’t.

Still, despite their long time together, Charlie thought he had somewhat of an understanding of Quill. And he did, but it was completely different from the others. He understood a certain part of her and she understood a certain part of him, it didn’t really go beyond that. It did for the others. Well, more like Matteusz and Tanya. April and Ram always seemed to be either terrified, irritated, or amused by Quill, he wasn’t certain though. They usually weren’t around her. Even when they were, Charlie was never able to get a good read on them. Although, he wasn’t that great at reading people to begin with, but he felt he was improving. 

But Matteusz and Tanya did know Quill better than he did. They must’ve seen a different side of her, one that Charlie hadn’t, or one that he didn’t acknowledge. Matteusz’s relationship with Quill differed from Tanya’s drastically but there was still a similar understanding that lied beneath the two of them. 

Matteusz was far more afraid of Quill than Tanya was. She was very capable of killing anyone and anything if she pleased to do so, which worried Matteusz greatly. Partially because he, like many others, were not supportive of murder, and partially because at one point his boyfriend was at the top of the list of people she wanted to kill. He didn’t think that Quill would hurt Charlie. She would’ve already done it if she wanted to. Matteusz did live in the house for a while after the the arn was taken out and Charlie had used the souls, and she never touched him. She wasn’t intent on killing him after that. Instead, she was more concerned with keeping Charlie alive. 

_You have to live with the sacrifice._

She wouldn’t kill Charlie, but despite Matteusz’s faith in her, he was still a bit paranoid. He did, after all, live in a house with the two of them for a period of time. 

She was capable of taking a life, but like most people, she has another side to her. Charlie has a darker side, April has a dangerous side, and Tanya has a powerful side. Despite what both may say and act sometimes, Quill and Ram have a kind side. Well, maybe another side wasn’t the way to describe any of these people. It was more like a part of their personalities that comes out every once in a while. It was hard to tell with some of his friends if these behaviors were purposefully hidden, or just ceased to appear until certain circumstance brought it out of them. Matteusz knew for a fact that circumstance is what usually makes Charlie explicit certain behaviors. That circumstance being Quill and the cabinet. 

Although, now that Matteusz was thinking about it, he hasn’t seen that kind of behavior from Charlie since…Well, since it all came to an end. That part of him was still there, Matteusz knew it was, something like that couldn’t vanish instantaneously, but hasn’t risen to the surface in quite sometime. Maybe, Matteusz hoped, it was slowly fading away, but a part of him doubted that. Charlie’s never spoken with him about his people since they’ve gotten back together. It feels like he’s hardly talked about Rhodia at all, actually. Matteusz wondered what was going on inside of that head of his. He always wondered that. There was no telling some times. 

But back to Quill… Even with her tough exterior, Quill has the capacity to be kind. She has been kind to him before, and she has been kind to Tanya as well. Whether or not, she hid that purposefully, Matteusz didn’t know. He sometimes thinks that she’s mean on purpose so people don’t get the impression that they care, but he didn’t know for certain, and in all honesty, it wasn’t his business _to_ find out. Even if he was nosy, and acted as if it was his business, Quill would never tell him something like that. She would never tell anyone something like that. Not even Tanya. Well, except maybe she would tell Caroline. The weirdest things come out when you’re with someone you love. Secrets, behaviors, actions, anything really. 

But Matteusz’s relationship with her was not how he knew that Quill was going to tell Charlie when he could come back to the house, and it wasn’t a lucky guess either. He knew this because of the baby that they were currently babysitting. 

Matteusz smiled at Charlie and pointed at Andrea. “I do not think she trusts either of us to watch her for more than an hour or two.” 

“Oh, right,” He said, smiling a bit, feeling a little embarrassed at missing something that was so obvious. Matteusz leaned in and kissed Charlie’s cheek. Charlie’s smiled widened. He looked at Matteusz, remembering that the had ice cream on his nose. He handed him a napkin and Charlie pointed at his own nose. “You have a little…” He started to say but Matteusz quickly caught on. 

“Can I stay over at your place tonight?” Matteusz asked, wiping his nose. 

“Of course,” Charlie answered. He smiled up at him. “You don’t need to ask.” 

Matteusz smiled. He looked down at Charlie’s chest to find that Andrea was awake, and clearly unhappy by all the people around. She didn’t look upset, like she was about to cry, just grumpy and pissed, and of course, sleepy. 

“Oh,” Charlie said, looking down at Andrea. Matteusz was a bit frightened about her crying, mainly because he did not know what he was supposed to do when a baby cried. Charlie, on the other hand, didn’t seem the slightest bit worried. He loosely wrapped his arms around her and watched as she simply stared at their surroundings. For a moment, they were quiet, waiting to see how she would react. She didn’t do anything. 

Matteusz had discovered weeks ago that Charlie was an unexpectedly good babysitter. He seemed to know how to make Andrea laugh or smile, sometimes that consisted of letting her pat his head. To her, it was hitting, to Charlie it was patting. Sometimes she grabbed his hair but Andrea does that with everyone. She’s like fascinated by it. To be fair, most babies are. Matteusz remember when his cousin was born, he grabbed at hair when he had the chance. Even Matteusz at one point, despite the fact that his hair was short. 

Other times, Charlie was able to make her happy by simple letting her play with toys. Granted, he might’ve learned that from Quill, or maybe they learned it together. He wasn’t quite sure. He didn’t know how they had worked together after Andrea was born. He wished he had. He wished he had been there to help. He wanted to ask Charlie these questions he had about what it was like after she was born, but now didn’t feel like the time. He didn’t know why. 

Maybe babysitting was easy, maybe Matteusz overthought was it was like to babysit a baby, but either way, to his surprise, Charlie was good with her. Matteusz hoped that didn’t come out at condescending or anything, but…Charlie’s an alien - a prince - and from what Charlie’s told him, he was a lonely one. To grow up in such an environment for as long as he did, there are certain skills he lacks. Not an insult, purely observational. 

Charlie was well aware that he had surprised some people. He hadn’t known how to help out with Andrea, but he learned. During their time of separation, he learned. She ended up being the only person that kept him remotely fine in that period. She had seemed like a beacon of hope. To Quill and to him. They had lost so much and they had tried to start over only for the Shadowkin to follow them there. They were gone. He killed them too late, but at least it was in time for her. They both had this hopeful thought that maybe…maybe they would be okay. Even if they weren’t, they were sure as shit going to fake it to make sure at least _she_ was okay.

They felt loss and guilt. Quill for the soldiers she had lost, and Charlie for the friends and people he had failed. They were going to make sure she was okay.  

Charlie gently kissed the top of the tiny hat that was on her head and returned his attention to Matteusz. “What do you want to do tonight?”

He shrugged his shoulders and tossed his napkin into the trash bin. He intertwined his fingers with Charlie’s and the two began to make their way down the walkway. “We can do whatever,” He said, not really caring how they spent their time together. “Do you have anything in mind?”

Charlie shook his head. “I don’t want to that show tonight,” He said. Charlie didn’t know the name of it and he didn’t care to _learn_ the name of it. He just knew that for some reason Matteusz found it amusing, and Charlie did not. He was not kidding when he had told Matteusz that he sometimes missed the human sense of humor. The only time he really laughed at anything in that show was when the joke somehow related back to sex. Matteusz supposed that was because that was something that Charlie most certainly understood. 

Matteusz chuckled and gently squeezed Charlie’s hand. “We will not.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
